The present invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing technologies and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device with a high-output semiconductor chip incorporate therein and a manufacturing method therefor.
In a conventional high-power consuming semiconductor device of resin-molded type, slit-like bored portions are formed in a heat dissipation plate extending from an island, which is a semiconductor device mounting portion in a mold resin, to the outside of the mold resin, and the mold resin is disposed in the bored portions (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
In another semiconductor device having wide leads connected electrically by bonding wires to a high-power semiconductor chip mounted on a heat dissipation plate, two bored portions are provided in each of the wide leads in such a manner that one of the two bored portions is buried in the peripheral wall of a resin, while the other bored portion is provided outside the peripheral wall of the resin (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).
There is also a semiconductor device in which a plurality of bores are provided in wide leads for heat dissipation to be located along the edges of a mold resin (see, e.g., Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-349218 (p.4, FIG. 2)
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-76158 (p.7, FIG. 6)
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-330859 (p.4, FIG. 2)